Particular Agent-Artifact Relations
Every agent employed by the Warehouse gets whammied. They also become attached to certain artifacts. An object's abilities might be very useful, or its origin personally compelling. On the other hand, they might be a continual annoyance. Here are some picks from Warehouse staff, straight from their collective "incidents". Artie Approved A curmudgeon who would have vetoed fire if he was born a few years early. Many artifacts circulate through his carry-on for future cases, but some prove worth the downside. These in particular are repeatedly used to soothe his appendix induced paranoia and relax. *Marie Antoinette’s Hand Mirror *William Wymark Jacobs’ Monkey Paw *William Shakespeare's Neck Ruff *Viktor Oliva's "Absinthe Drinker" *"Untitled" (Portrait of Ross in L.A.) *Bird's Eye Magnifying Glass *Dominick Labino's Glassblowing Tube *Matthew C. Perry's Box *Silencing Librarian Glasses *Charles Bowles' Flour Sack *Willis Conover’s Microphone *Gardner Fox’s Filing Cabinets *Don Yenko's Tool Chest *Ferdinando de' Medici's Piano Claudia Commended The little techno-wizard (or goblin) with a wit to make her job easier. She gravitates towards applying useful effects for enhanced snagging. At least before they get her in trouble. As a self-confessed nerd, she also enjoys the comedic and pop culture scene. *Mike Powell's Track Shoes *Original Slinky *Philip Griebel's Original Garden Gnome *Portable Neutralizer Dispenser *Spanish Inquisition Costumes *Birthing Charm *Joan Rivers' Red Carpet *Albert Einstein's Comb *Glowing Highlighter Pens *Hospital Baby Blanket *The Sanderson Sisters' Black Flame Candle *Christopher Lee's Copy of "the Lord of the Rings" *Billy Joel's Harmonica *Vera Rubin's Protractor *Ismail al-Jazari's Spare Part *Indian Larry’s Toolbox *Iwao Takamoto's Original Animation Cel of "Scooby Doo" Hugo Harbored Jokester probably thought April Fool's was a yearlong event. Many of his toys were used to pester other agents for his own thrills. Collection work was also done in his downtime whenever not scheming. *Roy Roger's Lunchbox *Prize Generating Cracker Jack Box *Salinger Inventory Scanner *Winthrop Kellogg's Plexiglass Pool *New Year's Eve Confetti Poppers *Splattering Heinz Ketchup Bottle *Gordon Gould's Laser Notebook *Halite Sculpture from the Dead Sea *Abu al-Qasim's Bellows *Margaret Hamilton's Broomstick Leena Loved Seeing the aura of every artifact allows Leena to properly balance them among their communal home. Some have very whimsical or respect worthy attributes, and Leena responds with proper care. *Kōjin's Hearth Stone *Ignaz Semmelweis' Sink *Mary McLeod Bethune's Cane *Évry Schatzman's Telescope *Betty Crocker's First Cookbook *Carlo Pellegrini’s Spats *Torii from Nagasaki *The Original Scroll of On the Road by Jack Kerouac *Annie Fox's Purple Heart *The Spaghetti Tree *Ewuare’s Talisman Myka Managed Always on the hunt to know and deduce, Myka loves anything related to puzzles and learning. Random items with useful purposes are within her forte. According to some Agents, many more artifacts manage to madden her and should be changed accordingly. *Pilot Episode of 'America's Funniest Home Videos' *Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" *Nicolas Joseph Cugnot's Steam Car *Hospital Baby Blanket *Marie Tussaud's Wax *Olmec from "Legends of the Hidden Temple" *Dirk van Erp’s Lamp *Hummingbird Button *William Whewell's Lab Coat *Halloween Candy Container *Willy Wonka's Golden Tickets *Mary Somerville's Book *Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins' Gloves *Mathias Zdarsky’s Ski Bindings *Merit Badge Sashes from Boy and Girl Scouts of America *Johann Dzierzon’s Beehive Frame *The Arnolfini Mirror *Dziga Vertov's Film Reels *P.T. Barnum's Top Hat & Walking Stick *Gene Roddenberry’s Glasses *Edmond Locard's Microscope Lens Pete-Proof Vault The veritable man-child: comic reader, cookie engulfer, grabby hander and accident prone. Some (see: many) things Pete is simply not allowed to touch. Unless agents want to be annoyed by his yammering. *Mel Blanc's Pitch Pipe *John Carl Wilcke's Rug *Pop-Down Book *Curtis Ebbesmeyer’s Friendly Floatees Bath Toys *Niccolo Machiavelli's Chains *Ship Wheel from the HMS Swan *Black Cookie Jar *Abraham Lincoln's Top Hat *Poker Alice's Playing Cards *Chuck Jones' Glasses *The Vase of Zenobia *Rod of Asclepius *"American Idiot" Stage Set *Jules Baillarger's Decanter *Malachite Ring *Fading Picture Frame *David Packard's Big Red Button *Jim Davis' Pet Carrier *Don Adams' Shoe Phone *Apollo 13 Command Module Steve's Stash All his training and experiences has led Steve to be prepared for whatever whacky situation occurs next. Usability is high on his agenda, but then again, so is his own enjoyment and inner peace. *Laughing Baby's Highchair *The Tinkers' Black Armbands *Karl Heinrich Ulrichs' Bowtie *Ramesses II’s Tankard *Tom Lehrer's Piano *Hippie Drum Circle *Johannes Diderik van der Waals' Gloves *Buddha's Bodhi Tree *Charles F. Urschel’s Blindfold *Scott O'Grady’s Ejection Seat *Al-Farabi's Shahrud *Antonio Stradivari's Violin Strings *Geber's Glassblower Category:Information